Forum:Star Trek (2009) Film
I'm curious. In the new movie Spock (student Spock) states anything in a parallel universe can an will happen. Thanks to "Back to The Future" lol I can understand the concept of an alternate reality as a result of the incursion. Often times the realities are referred to as the "Prime" and "alternate" realities respectively. Now here's what I can't get past and maybe someone can help me here. As a result of the incursion, would the new reality become the "Prime" reality, if so then Earth will cease to exist after the events of the Whale Probe. In Star Trek IV Kirk takes refuge on Vulcan with the Klingon Bird of Pray. With Vulcan destroyed prior to these events, how in the world are the writers going to explain away this inconsistency. As the same time Spock's katra was being restored to his body during this stay. I'm sure the creators will find a way to explain away this error. Star Trek is very careless in time travel in my opinion and they don't really pay attention to when things were established. For one thing, going back into time to change something would create a paradox considering if it never happened then there would be no cause or nothing to change. Maybe I'm just reading just to much into it. Overall though the movie was great! -- 01:49, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :The alternate reality is not the "Prime" reality; the "Prime" reality is the "Prime" reality. Events seen in the Prime reality (such as the Probe) may happen in the alternate reality, though they might be affected by the changes in that timeline. 31dot (talk) 16:57, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I understand the difference between the two realities, that is not the point I was trying to make. My point was, with Vulcan being destroyed that changes the fact the Kirk took refuge there when devising a plan on how to stop the whale probe. In fact, changing a key event does not create a new reality, it changes the outcome of events within the same reality. For an example of alternate realities one can look at the mirror universe vs ours. In ways, it created a ripple effect, for example, because Kirk joined Starfleet 5 years later in the new timeline, his original mission would have taken place 5 years later meaning he wouldn't have dealt with the Romulans, he wouldn't have necessarily done any of the good that he did because the timing of many of the events were critical. Another example, he wouldn't have saved the Enterprise B and therefor wouldn't have been there to assist Picard in stopping Dr. Soran. Meaning, the Enterprise D crew never would have survived therefor Earth would be Borg and the Bakku wouldn't have survived. Even if the Borg were thwarted, whats to say Shinzon wouldn't have succeeded? However, the writers very cleverly did away with most of these issues because Kirk immediately took command of the ship following the events of the movie albeit a slightly different person experience wise. Ordinarially, I wouldn't be bothered by it. If it had just been one series that had it's run it wouldn't bother me. But it's not. It's over 40 years of work that setup a (for the most part) consistent timeline, and to just start slicing and dicing it and use time travel as the crutch to just explain it all does bother me. The only time travel scenario in the franchise that makes any sense to me within the franchise is the Fourth Movie "Star Trek The Voyage Home" because they went back not to stop the extincition of whales therefor creating a paradox in which the probe wouldn't have shown up in the first place therefor negating the reason to go back in the first place, but they went back and retreieved the whales and brought them back to the same time as the probe was doing it's damage and stopped it that way. Even First Contacts scenario may have worked if "Enterprise" didn't screw that one up. -- 01:49, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :The writers of the film are on record as saying the reality they created is new and separate from the original one, much like the many realities Worf bounced around in during the episode . :I wouldn't worry about what may or may not happen with the Whale Probe unless they make a film with it (unlikely). You may be interested in the series of comic books being published which interpret events from the Original Series in the new reality. :These kinds of issues are best discussed at a discussion site geared towards general discussion; we're just here to document what is shown. 31dot (talk) 04:21, February 24, 2013 (UTC)